Just You and Me
by ABlueIndividual
Summary: Ariel and Eric have a relaxing day inside. Yeah, that's about it, not much more to it. My first story on here, hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hey chaps, how's it going? Here's just a short story I wrote a few days ago. Just a bit of fluff; a warm-up if you will. I'm hoping to write more stories in the future, but I thought this would be a place to start. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just You and Me**

Ariel sighed happily. It was such a peaceful day. Usually, she loved to make the most of every day by going out and exploring her new world, especially on such a lovely day like this, but today she had decided to stay in the castle and give Eric a break. It had been nearly two months since she had been transformed into a human for good and in the past couple of weeks she had slowly come to realise how tired she was actually feeling, and if she was feeling tired by now, then Eric must be too.

Regardless, Ariel was glad of her decision to not go out today. She was just enjoying a quiet day in with Eric, lying back against his chest as they lay in his bed together. Even though Grimsby hadn't yet allowed them to share a room as they slept, they were welcome to go into each other's rooms during the day. As much as Ariel would rather spend her nights with Eric, she decided to look on the bright side; at least it made her more excited to see him each morning when they woke up.

Ariel sighed happily again as Eric idly played with her hair. They had been lying together in silence for quite some time now, doing nigh on nothing, but Ariel was still loving every second of it. As long as she was with Eric, she found she didn't care what she was or wasn't doing.

She rolled over so she was looking at him, wanting to speak, but realised that she didn't really have anything to say, and found herself just staring into his eyes.

Eric seemed to have caught on to the fact that she had wanted to say something initially and tilted his head. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," replied Ariel, "Yes, I'm fine. I just..." She trailed off, still unsure what to say. Finally, she shrugged it off and pulled herself up to kiss Eric.

She moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck and the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. With her eyes shut, she felt him bury both his hands in her hair before they reached down to her back and holding her tighter to him. She felt so blissful and yet so... so alive right now. Kissing Eric was the most wonderful sensation. She was still unaware of what she had initially wanted to say, but whatever it was, she was sure that their kiss conveyed much more than what she might have said would have.

When their need to breath finally forced them to part, Ariel leaned her forehead against Eric's, and looked into his now slightly parted eyes through her own.

"I love you," she breathed, and Eric's smile broadened.

"I love you too," he breathed back, filling her heart with even more warmth. She turned over again and laid her head against his chest. They lay in silence again for a while before Eric spoke.

"Why didn't you want to go out today?" he asked.

"I just thought it might be nice to have a day to relax," replied Ariel, "And I thought you deserved a little break from me dragging you all over the place."

"Thank you," chuckled Eric, a little too gratefully. He realised this and brought one hand to his mouth as Ariel rolled over to face him again, one eyebrow raised, but clearly amused.

"Um... I just meant..." Eric started, as Ariel crawled up so that their faces were level and their noses were nearly touching. He knew she wasn't really annoyed with him, but he still felt a little bad for the way he had said that. "Sorry," he finished with a sheepish smile, a little sigh and a resigned shrug.

Ariel pursed her lips jokingly. "Well, just for that...," she began, and gave a pause, as if thinking of a way to reprimand him. "You're going to take me out tomorrow."

"Oh," gasped Eric, in mock fear.

"Mmm," replied Ariel, nodding slightly, "And you better make sure it's a very nice place and stay with me every moment we're there," she continued as she placed her finger on his nose.

"I suppose I can manage that."

"You better," threatened Ariel, resting her forehead against his again. "You belong to me, and you'll do what I tell you."

"Oh, I belong to you, do I?" Eric raised his eyebrows, but still smiled and pulled her closer.

"Uh-huh," answered Ariel, smiling back down at him, "You're mine." She moved in for a kiss but stopped so their lips were mere centimetres apart. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Eric shook his head. "Not at all." And together they closed the tiny gap between them and kissed with such passion that Ariel couldn't have cared less if they didn't go out tomorrow. Right now, she felt content with staying exactly where she was, kissing Eric and not thinking about anything else in the world. Everything was right, everything was completely perfect. Just them. Just her and Eric. Nothing could make her any happier than just being with him.

Once they parted, Eric grinned up at her. "Just so you know, I'm perfectly fine with belonging to you, but if that's the case, you do realise that _you_ also belong to _me_ , right?"

Ariel giggled. "Yeah, I know. And that's fine by me."

"So I guess so we're even, _you_ better stay with _me_ , every moment we're there," he pointed out, running his strong, yet soft hands through her long, beautiful hair."

Ariel laughed again and laid her head back down on his chest.

"I suppose I can manage that."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I'll be the first to acknowledge that this is kind of... eh. It's not meant to be more than a nice bit of fluff, but you can probably tell that writing isn't really my strong suit. This admittedly isn't as good as I'd personally hoped it would be. Thus, I'd really like appreciate some constructive criticism! What do I need to improve on and how can I improve on it? Or maybe you really enjoyed this, and if so what did you like about it? I welcome comments of any kind! It probably will be a while before I get my next story up because of school and stuff, but in the meantime, the more comments the better!**

 **That's it for now. Thank you so much for reading, and until next time, bye!**


End file.
